On Guard!
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Henry and his grandfather are practicing sword fighting with wooden swords and Emma decides to challenge the "Evil Queen" to a duel. (Swan Queen)


"Nice Henry! You're looking good!"

Henry Mills quickly ducked and dodged his grandfather's wooden sword with skill and ease, then turned and blocked it. He was a quick learner and had a good teacher. How many young boys could boast that they were learning how to sword fight from a master swordsman like Prince Charming of the Enchanted Forest; even though there was a rumor going around that Prince Charming learned how to fight from Princess Anna of Arendelle.

"Don't forget to lunge. It's not just about blocking."

Both fighters were so engrossed in the lesson that they did not notice the three women step out into the back yard with glasses of refreshments in hand.

"David, be careful with that thing!"

"They're wooden swords, Regina. It's not going to hurt him." David replied absentmindedly while he deflected his grandson's forward swing.

"It'll be fine, Regina. David would never hurt him." Mary Margaret reassured while sipping her drink, but then under her breath muttered to Emma, "He'd better not unless he wants his sword to levitate and start hitting him in the head."

"Oh, I'd cause more bodily harm than that, Snow, though I promise I wouldn't kill him. More like hex him… with a pair of elephant testicles."

Both Emma and her mother sputtered their drinks and David halted abruptly having heard that, leaving himself vulnerable to Henry's swing.

"Ow!"

"Good for you, Henry," Regina applauded.

"I was distracted!"

"First rule of dueling. Never just stop and stare elsewhere like an idiot in the middle of a sword fight. Didn't Princess Pippi Longstocking teach you that?"

"So it is true! Anna taught you how to fight! Cool!" Henry beamed at him and his grandfather smiled and ruffled his hair back.

David's smile faded into a look of challenge at Regina. "Care to show us what _little _you know about sword fighting, Your Majesty?" He gave her a sarcastic bow and she smirked and narrowed her eyes. She knew that his dare was made in jest and was not really threatening at all.

"Oh please," the former Evil Queen scoffed. "You couldn't take me on."

"I bet I could," came a peep from her left. Both she and Snow glanced at Emma who put her drink on the ground and walked up to their son to take his sword. Snow was silently shaking her head next to Regina and then rolled her eyes.

The older woman smiled devilishly at the blonde who cockily set the wooden blade up against her shoulder. She peered at Snow, whose eyes were closed, sipping her drink and shaking her head in disbelief.

Regina bent to set her drink on the ground as well and flippantly patted the pixie cut woman on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Snow. I won't hurt her… much."

"No magic, Regina," Mary Margaret reminded raising an eyebrow.

"I won't need it."

"Yeah," Snow rolled her eyes, "I've heard _that _one before."

David offered her the sword, handle first and she took it and then circled the savior in a predatory manner that had the small hairs on the back of Emma's neck standing on end. She was very aware of Regina sizing her up and it absolutely thrilled her.

The blonde stood in a battle stance as Regina did the same and she said, "On guard!"

Regina just smirked, "Cute." And then the crash of wooden swords was heard as the two women advanced, the older woman's sword coming down hard on the blonde's. They dodged and fought and Emma thought that she may have underestimated Regina until she had an advantage in balance and movement and she swerved to the side, avoiding the swing of the queen's blade and ended up smacking Regina flat on her shapely bottom with her sword.

"Oh!" came Regina's startled gasp as she rubbed the spot where the savior's sword had spanked her.

The hit was more startling than hurtful, though Regina had to admit her pride was sorer than her behind. She raised her eyes to Emma and smiled, "Good one." She swallowed a chuckle as the savior arrogantly wiggled her eyebrows.

Emma, on the other hand, wasn't too sure how she was able to make that happen but she hoped she could do it again because that was exhilarating. A little too cocky now, Emma lunged forward, adrenaline pumping as she saw Regina smile excitedly. The older woman retreated just a bit and then she pivoted, striking the flat of her blade against Emma's behind with a sharp tap.

"Ow!"

"Now, we're even," came the queen's calm voice.

When Emma turned they were at a battle stance again and Regina lightly rubbed her sword against Emma's slowly in an obviously sexual manner that both women were aware of all of a sudden. The air around them changed subtly and there seemed to be more at stake than winning and losing a sword fight.

"Do you yield, Miss Swan?"

"To you? Not likely." Emma's intense gaze held secrets, or rather promises. Regina desperately wanted to know what that shining glint in those gorgeous green eyes meant. The younger woman's body relayed the message that she would never surrender but her eyes were saying something entirely different and it excited Regina to no end.

The savior came at her then and their wooden swords collided and in the next second they were practically pressed up against one another. So close. They could smell and feel each other's breath and the savior pushed off sending Regina nearly falling backward, but the mayor was so lithe that she regained her balance and advanced bringing her sword down again.

This move was familiar to Regina and she knew she had the savior right where she wanted her.

"EMMA! Watch out for Regina's…" That was all Emma heard before she was swooped off balance and thrown flat on her back. "…foot," Mary Margaret finished. She looked at her grandson and husband, "That's Regina's move. She's good at it. I should know."

The wind had been knocked out of the blonde and the next thing she knew Regina had kicked her sword out of reach and had straddled her.

"Do you yield now, my love?" Regina set the sword against the savior's throat a hint of victory in those brown eyes.

"I don't think so, babe."

Regina huffed in exasperation, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ba…" but the queen couldn't finish her sentence because she was unexpectedly thrown off the savior as the blonde bucked her hips upward, catching the older woman off guard. The next thing Regina knew she was pinned underneath Emma, who threw her sword away. Now they were both weaponless, but that didn't stop them from struggling and rolling on the ground.

"They're not even using swords now," Henry grumbled. "They're just wrestling."

Mary Margaret saw it for what it was and sighed, "Henry, come into the kitchen and help me make the salad for dinner."

"But…"

"No 'buts', come on." Mary Margaret pushed Henry through the door and saw Emma, who had been on top and had somehow been bested and thrown onto her back again, so that she was lying under Regina again. Even though she wasn't too sure she approved of this kind of "foreplay" on display in front of their son, she smiled thinking that she was happy that her daughter and her former arch enemy were still so much in love after having been together for a few years. "This is going to take a while." She grabbed her husband by his shirt front and kissed him quickly. "Come on Charming, you can see if your son is up from his nap."

David joked as he walked through the door. "That's the weirdest looking sword fight, I've ever seen."


End file.
